Riley + Airplane
Riley + Airplane is the 18th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of ''MacGyver''. Synopsis When Matty and the team search for a former government tech who stole classified intel and has been evading capture, they reunite with the Coltons, the family of bounty hunters, who are pursuing the same man for different reasons. Plot Notes * This episode takes place in Tequixquiac, Mexico, USC Shoah Foundation, Los Angeles and Atlanta USA With a mentioned of Auschwitz. * Mac's Dad was mentioned, but does not appear. * Matilda Webber appeared to be hitting on Jack Dalton during their time as CIA agents. * Riley Davis was revealed to briefly be dating a guy named Ryan. Goof Jack Dalton confirmed he and Matty had been working together in the CIA to track down Emil Beck for over a decade. But Jack was imitating Matthew McConaughey in Wolf of Wall Street and the movie came out 5 years ago in 2013. (The alright alright alright line was first said by McConaughey in 1993's Dazed & Confused) Deaths Death Count - Officer Thomas Porter Quotes Ruth: And you don't know his name? Place of birth? When this was taken? Angus MacGyver: Unfortunately, I don't know anything about this man. But if I can identify him, it might help me find my father. Ah, which it's kind of a long story. Ruth: Well, the fact that he has a tattoo tells us he was at Auschwitz. Angus MacGyver: Okay. Ruth: The placement on his left arm means it was after March 1942, but beyond that… Ruth: The archive has 55,000 interviews and contains 700,000 photographs. Trying to find one man among the three million who survived and the six million who were murdered will be very difficult. Angus MacGyver: I know, but just because something's impossible doesn't mean you shouldn't try. Angus MacGyver: I was just about to use my card. Jack Dalton: It's a lot faster to kick it in and way cooler, anyway. Angus MacGyver: Look, I don't disagree with you, but Palmer's definitely gonna know we were here now. Jack Dalton: Yeah, so what? Jack Dalton: Well, it's a good day for a stakeout. Whose turn is it to get snacks? Riley Davis: I think you need a hobby, Jack. You ever try knitting? Or CrossFit? Or, I don't know, minding your own damn business? Jack Dalton: Hey, I bet it's 'cause the dude has a dumb name. Mama Colton: So we're just gonna let our government friends take it from here. Jack Dalton: Get your ass over here, Owen! What's the matter with you? Angus MacGyver: You believe her? Jack Dalton: Oh, no. Not for a second. Jack Dalton: Listen, we know all about your little pharmacological B&E. All right? Emil Beck: Whaaat? Jack Dalton: Just stop! We know you took the drugs. Jack Dalton: Okay, normally, when you rob a store the way you did, it is, it's just a slap on the wrist, but you stole drugs for a man who's wanted for treason by the U.S. government. Know what that makes you? Hmm? A traitor. And-and what's treason going for, these days? Angus MacGyver: Last I checked, it was a minimum sentence of five years in prison, with a maximum penalty of, um Jack Dalton: Hanging from a rope till you're dead, right? Angus MacGyver: No, they don't do that anymore. It's lethal injection now. Jack Dalton: Oh, yeah. Lethal injection. (Watching a large man lift weights) Riley Davis: Aw, you could do that, Jack. Jack Dalton: Yeah, that's a lot of weight right there, Ri. Riley Davis: You should go try it. Jack Dalton: Okay. Angus MacGyver: No! Mama Colton: Now, I expect this kind of unprofessional nonsense from government agents, but from my own flesh and blood? Jack Dalton: That hurt, girl. Jesse Colton: Aw, baby got tased? Please. Angus MacGyver: Besides, I don't think this new guy's gonna last very long. Jack Dalton: Hmm? Billy? What are you talking about? Angus MacGyver: Oh, you didn't see the way he was looking at her, did you? Jack Dalton: Uh, no, I did not see the way he was looking at her. And if I did see the way he was looking at her, I'd break his eyeballs for him. He won't look at her that way no more I guarantee that. Angus MacGyver: All right. Well, be prepared, 'cause she was looking at him the same way. Jack Dalton: Matty, we could use an update down here. There's a few people getting worried. Matilda Webber: The plane's gone off radar. Jack Dalton: I can't believe you guys got worried. Jesse Colton: Come here, tough guy. I won't tell anybody you were scared. Trivia Cast Recurring Others * Lowrey Brown as Emil Beck * Jesse Luken as Owen Palmer * Park Krausen as Buyer * Wendie Weldon as Cindy * Joel Rush as Darryl * Marianne Fraulo as Ruth References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes